Buttercup Caught By Brick
by BrickercupMasterX3
Summary: I noticed there's a lack of Brickercup stories in PowerPuff Girls Z so I decided to make one of my own.  Purely Brickercup along with a bit of one-sided Butchercup, Blossoomer and Butchubbles!  Hope you enjoy!  My first PowerPuff Girls Z one shot!


**Buttercup Caught By Brick?**

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

My name is Kaoru Matsubara and I'm on a date with Brick Jojo.

I know you're wondering how I got into this mess.

Two girls known as Miyako and Momoko set me up on date with him.

Reason: I don't know but I guess I can kind of thank them on the process.

**Way Earlier**

**Miyako's P.O.V.**

"_Momoko-san come here look at what I found it's Kaoru's Sketch Book" _ I said as I handed Momoko the Sketch Book.

"_Shall we see what big tough Kaoru draws in there?"_ Momoko says and I nod right away.

"_Look she even wrote a table of contents in here, How helpful we can find out what is in each page." _Said Momoko.

"_Check pages 7- 9 It seems interesting _

_Page 7: Kaoru's Fantasy_

_Page 8: Kaoru's Worst Nightmare_

_Page 9: Kaoru's Crush(Love)" _I said as I carefully saw those page numbers.

"_All right let's take it to my house and read it there, she will be here any minute" _Momoko told me and we left to her house.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"_Ughh... Butch was a pain in the ass. Now where's my Sketch Book? I knew I left it on top of my table" _I said.

"_I'll look for it later I guess. Right now maybe a nice walk is in order"_

I say while putting my hair down which really wasn't as short as everyone thought it was in reality my hair was as long as Brick's.

I fixed her bangs, took my skateboard and left my house.

**At the Park**

**Brick's P.O.V.**

_-My thoughts: Why did I have to fall in love with you Buttercup?-_

I look around and sees Buttercup... and BUTCH?

"_Come on BC you know you want to"_ said Butch

"_Not even dead would I ever want to date you"_ she said as she punched him in the face.

"_Come on he doesn't want you! But I do!" _Butch told her and pulled her closer to him.

"_He may not but I don't care if you want me because I don't want you back Butch" _ Buttercup replied and kicked him off of her causing him to fall.

She than left skateboarding with tears on her face because of how hard Butch held her.

"_Butch you just hurt her! Why would you do that?"_ I said angrily.

"_Don't act like you don't know" _Butch replied.

"_What do you mean?"_ I ask.

"_The boy she was talking about was you" _Butch said.

"_That can't be true Butch. She doesn't have feelings for anyone"_ I argued.

"_Well then she lied to you. She lik- LOVES you Brick"_ Butch said and left.

"_BUTCH WAIT! You like her don't you?" _I ask him and Butch immediately.

"_If you need to know yes I do but she only has eyes for you Brick I gotta go. See you around." _Butch said and left.

**With Miyako and Momoko**

"_Come on let's got to page 9" _Miyako said and skipped to page 9.

"_Awww... Big Tough Buttercup seems to like-like Brick how cute" _Momoko said.

"_We can set them up on a date?" _Miyako asks.

"_Sure, we can all go on dates, me and Boomer-kun can go to a restaurant, you and Butch at the mall, and Kaoru and Brick at the park" _Momoko said and so they got ready and went to Kaoru's.

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"_You guys set me up on a date?" _I asked furiously.

"_Yeah we did" _Momoko replies.

"_Oh yeah Kaoru-san here's your dress" _Miyako says

"_No way am I wearing that! I hate dresses and you two know it" _I argue.

"_But your date would want you to look pretty so put it on" _Momoko says.

"_All right fine but no one does my hair, pass me a brush and my high heels" _I tell them and they pass me all I need.

"_Kaoru how about some ma-" _Miyako asks and I respond right away _"No make-up I'm already being girly enough"_

I enter the bathroom and take off my shorts and shirt and put on the dress Momoko and Miyako got me, take off my tennis shoes and put on my high heels and I brush my hair and make it look nice. I get out of the bathroom hating the result.

"_Kaoru you're ready to go, you're date's at the park in 10 minutes so you better get there." _Miyako and Momoko told me and so I went on my way there. I was walking until suddenly I tripped but got caught by... Brick?

I looked at him and he was looking at me as if there was something wrong.

"_Brick is there anything wrong?"_ I ask him.

"_What's with the new hair? And why are you wearing a dress? You hate dresses"_ He asked me.

"_My hair has always been like this I just made it look shorter. And the reason for the dress Miyako and Momoko set me up on a date with-" _I started saying but got interrupted.

"_BUTCH?" _he asked sounding rather disappointed.

"_Me and Butch? Ha nice one I mean you've got to be kidding me. Butch is just plain annoying and a pain in the ass to have around. I was going to say you but I guess you like Blossom or something" _I said.

"_There's nothing going on between me and Blossom. Are you jealous or something?"_ He asked me sounding amused.

"_No I mean why would I?"_ I said sounding how I normally do but knowing I was jealous I mean I really like Brick a lot. _"Now put me down"_

He puts me down without any hesitation.

**Meanwhile with Blossoomer and Butchubbles**

"_Boomer did you bring Butch and the camera?" _Blossom asks him.

"_Yeah I brought him and why do you need the camera?" _He asks Blossom.

"_To take pictures of their date. I mean we did set them up right?"_ Blossom said forgetting about Butch's little crush on Buttercup.

"_Great" _Butch said sounding rather sad.

"_Butch-kun you'll be ok." _Bubbles said as she kissed his cheek to make him feel better.

Butch blushed and pulled Bubbles closer to him and hugged her tight she blushed hard and smiled at him.

"_Thanks for everything Bubbles" _Butch said and kissed her lips.

She pulled away blushing and said _"No problem Butch"_

"_Awww... How cute"_ Blossom said.

"_That gives me an idea"_ Boomer said looking at Blossom.

"_What are you talkin-" _Blossom said getting interrupted by Boomer kissing her.

Blossom blushed hard and told everyone to pay more attention to Brick and Buttercup. Everyone nodded and continued to watch them.

**Back With Brickercup**

**Brick's P.O.V.**

I put her down and after a moment of silence I ask _"Well then shall we enjoy this day?"_

"_Fair enough but no lovey dovey stuff." _She replied.

"_Ok ok"_ I say –_My Thoughts_: _Now that's the Buttercup I love-_

"_Hurry up Brick we are going for dinner and you're paying" _she tells me.

"_All right" _I tell her –_My thoughts: Same Old Buttercup-_

"_Come on Brick" _she says and takes me by the hand inside the restaurant.

**After Dinner**

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"_Brick it was rather nice hanging out with you but I have to get going, see you around" _I told him and walk away but he just follows me for some odd reason.

"_Buttercup listen I have to tell you something. I've kept it to myself but I think it's time you know that I love you" _He tells me rather shyly.

"_Y-you do?"_ I ask surprised at what he tells me. Inside I know I feel happy but does he mean it?

"_Yes I do always did and always will that is if you would accept being my girlfriend"_ he asks me.

"_If you're lying to me you're dead."_ I tell him.

"_Is that a yes?"_ he asks me.

"_What do you think? You know Brick sometimes you ask the stupidest questions. And it's a yes you big idiot" _I say and hug him tightly.

"_Cool" _he says and hugs me tighter.

"_Well Brick I'd love to stay but I really have to get going my parents may be worried" _I tell him and walk away.

"_Buttercup!"_ Brick says and I look at him but he pulls me closer and kisses me. I blush and kiss him back.

"_Awww..."_ say Butch, Bubbles, Blossom and Boomer.

"_Will you guys just shut up? And how did you get here?"_ I yell angrily.

"_We've been here all the time and took pictures of your date along with our boyfriends"_ Blossom says.

"_But that doesn't mean I'll stop trying to fight you Buttercup" _Butch says causing me to get angry.

"_Whatever Butch, by the way you're so annoying and seriously you're weak, I never liked you and never will"_ I say .

"_Butch why do you keep doing these things? You have Bubbles and you still go after Buttercup? Seriously you're weird" _Brick says to Butch.

"_I'm not into Buttercup but it's fun getting her mad, Bubbles is way nicer and sweeter than that tough idiotic loser Buttercup"_ Butch says causing Bubbles to blush and my hammer to bash his face.

"_Say that again and you're history" _I yell angrily at Butch

"_Bubbles, Blossom come on we're going home"_ I tell them but I guess they want to walk with their boyfriends.

"_I'm walking with Butchy" _Bubbles says.

"_Then I guess I'll take you home Bubbles" _he replies with a smile on his face while locking his arms with Bubbles and then they walk happily together back to her house.

"_Boomer's taking me"_ Blossom says which is exactly what I thought she would say.

"_Ok come on Bloss" _Boomer says and holds her hand taking her home.

"_I guess I'll be going"_ I say but I guess Brick has other plans in mind.

"_Come on I'll take you home but first let's go for ice cream your parents can wait"_ he tells me and I go along with it. I mean who wouldn't want to be with their boyfriends longer.

"_Sure but no talking to other girls or even dare look at anybody else but me get it Brick?"_ I ask with a very serious tone.

He laughs and says "_I would never do that to you BC, you're the only girl I'll ever lay eyes on, well then shall we?"_

"_We shall"_ I reply and lock my arms with his laying my head on his shoulder.

**The End**


End file.
